


Very Nearly Late

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Very Nearly Late

"You were very nearly late." Severus stood, arms crossed over his chest, luggage neatly shrunk and in the pocket of his robes.

"Wasn't late though," Harry panted as he came to a stop.

"The Portkey activates in two minutes." Severus pulled a Muggle cellphone from his pocket and frowned. "What's wrong with this? It looks perfectly serviceable."

"It's huge and texting would be near impossible," Harry said with a laugh. "And it doesn't even have a camera."

"You haven't forgotten anything?" Severus held out the phone.

"If you have the lube, we're all set." Harry grinned and grasped the Portkey.


End file.
